Becoming a family
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: It is the day Charlotte and Henry have been waiting for, the day their son Charles is born. The couple dote over their little boy and strengthen their love even more. Really fluffy and cute, oneshot. If you like Henry and Charlotte you'll love this.


**Hey guys, so I decided to a really fluffy cute one-shot about Henry and Charlotte.**

**It takes place right after Charles is born. It' basically just really cute and fluffy.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Becoming a family. **

***THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.***

After 2 long agonizing hours of pushing, Charlotte Branwell finally feels her child leave her body. She sighs in relief and relaxes back into the pillows. At the same time a high pitched wail pierces the early morning air.

Charlotte lifts her head to see her child for the first time. He is only a tiny little thing, squirming in Brother Enoch's arms and kicking his little legs about as if he were still in his mother's womb. He is without a doubt the most perfect thing Charlotte had ever seen in all her life.

She lets out a light, exhausted laugh and once again relaxes into the pillows.

"He's beautiful Charlotte, congratulations." Tessa- who was by her side during the birth- says. Charlotte smiles.

"Thank you." She says.

"I'll get Henry." Cecily says.

Moments later the door opens and Henry wheels in and straight over to his wife's side.

Charlotte is still relaxed back into the pillows. Her dark eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling slightly more rapidly than normal.

"Lottie." Henry gently whispers, stroking her wet hair back from her face.

Her dark eyes flutter open and she smiles at Henry.  
"Look at him Henry, he's perfect." Charlotte says. Henry looks around to see brother Zachariah walking toward them, with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

He smiles as his son is placed in Charlotte's arms.

"_Congratulations, he's beautiful." _Brother Zachariah says. Charlotte smiles softly at him.

"Thank you." She quietly says. Brother Zachariah steps back and leaves the infirmary with the other brothers.

Charlotte and Henry look down at their little boy with complete love and amazement.

The little boy has tufts of ginger hair, the exact same as Henry's. He yawns with tiny lips the same as Charlotte's and wrinkles up his little nose that he inherited from his father. His bone struckter is the same as Henry's. He has Charlotte's eye shape; the colour of them is still unknown as he has yet to open his eyes.

"Hi there little man." Henry quietly whispers, gently stroking his son's tufts of hair with his thumb, completely mesmerised by the little boy.

"Charles Buford Fairchild, my sweet baby boy, you are going to be such a heartbreaker. You look just like your daddy." Charlotte whispers, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Thank you so much Charlotte, you have given me the most amazing gift and for that I am eternally grateful." Henry quietly says. Charlotte smiles softly and softly kisses his warm lips.

"But he's my gift too, from you. Without you I would be miserable and I would not be the mother of the most perfect little boy ever to be born." She whispers. Henry smiles and kisses her cheek.

Charles' eyes suddenly flutter open, to revel big dark eyes, identical his mother's. Truly making him a perfect mixture of both parents.

"May I hold him?" Henry asks. Anyone else may be query of Henry holding a baby, as he can sometimes be quiet clumsy and he did once set himself on fire. But Charlotte knows that Henry will take the greatest care when holding his son.

"Of course." She says. She gently passes Charles to Henry and watches her son and husband with content.

Henry smiles down at his little boy in his arms.

"Hi there baby boy, I'm your daddy. I promise I'm gonna take good care of you and I'll always love you no matter what. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He quietly whispers. Charles reaches his tiny hand out of the blankets and grabs his father's hand. He lets out a little babble as he looks up at Henry with curiosity in his dark eyes.

He smiles down at his son and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then looks over to Charlotte and smiles softly at her.

"I love you Lottie."He whispers. Charlotte smiles and cups his face with one hand.

"I love you too Henry." She whispers and presses her lips to his.

Finally they are a family.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
